


Falling For Gabe

by The_Gay_Infiltrator



Series: 24 Days of Fanfic for Cowgirlchica [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabe is a romantic, Gabriel is smooth af, I saw this on tumblr and needed to write it, I’m sorry, M/M, Sammy is an awkward moose, Smut, another AU, but sort of, does this count as a coffee shop au?, it's not a proper coffee shop AU, more bbc Sherlock references, no I’m not, the FUCKING BEDSPRING CLICHÉ, who am I kidding I literally ripped the conversation straight out of the restaurant scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gay_Infiltrator/pseuds/The_Gay_Infiltrator





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cowgirlchica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirlchica/gifts).



Sam got up to get off the bus. Little did he know that there was a pothole coming up in the road, so he wasn't holding on to anything.   
The bus hit the hole, and Sam started to fall. He fell directly into a small, golden-haired man who managed to catch him and stay on his feet. Green eyes met hazel ones, and then his mysterious saviour said "I think you just fell for me."  
The entire bus applauded.   
Sam got off the bus, talking with the man. "My name's Sam. What's yours?"  
"Gabriel. They call me Gabriel."   
Sam was lost in Gabe's eyes when he asked him where he was going. "Hellooo, Samsquatch? Earth to Sam!" Gabe waved a hand in front of Sam's face and snapped his fingers a couple of times.   
Sam blushed and returned to attention. "I was saying, where are you going? I mean, it's a pretty big coincidence that you just happened to fall into my arms."  
"I was just going home. What about you?"  
"Starbucks. You have a girlfriend?"  
"Not so much. You?"  
"Not my area, if you catch my drift." Gabe winked at Sam. "D'you have a boyfriend? -Which is fine, by the way."  
"I know."  
"So you've got a boyfriend?" Gabe asked.  
"No."  
"Unattached, like me, then."  
"Gabe...are you...asking me out?"  
"...Maybe... Are you saying yes?"  
"...Maybe..."  
"Great! It's settled, then. I'll pick you up at seven tonight."  
"Y-yeah, sure. See you.." Sam finished weakly as Gabe ran off. 

Sam debated whether he should wear a tux, or something less formal. Eventually, he decided on jeans and plaid, which is what he wore basically every day, so Gabe would have to put up with that. Besides, Gabe seemed like a jeans kind of person, not a tux person.   
It turned out that he was right to not wear a tux, since Gabe was taking him to Starbucks on -guess what- the bus. "I can't tell if you're being romantic, or just cheap." Sam said, grinning at Gabe.   
"Both. Nah, I’m just kidding, Samsquatch, I’m being romantic.”  
Sam shrugged, but followed Gabe out his door. At some point, their hands found each other, but neither of them minded. 

Sam looked with mistrust at his salted caramel mocha that Gabriel made him order, while Gabriel sipped contentedly at his toffee mocha. Sam was quickly learning that Gabriel had a large sweet tooth, as well as a seemingly never-ending supply of candy in his pockets. 

As Gabe held Sam’s door open for him at the end of the date, Sam tripped on the top step and fell onto Gabriel again. “I guess you really are falling for me, Sammy.” Gabriel quipped.  
“I guess I am.” Sam said, giving Gabe a short kiss after standing up.  
Gabe smiled at Sam (a little sadly) and turned to go, but Sam ran after him. “Hey Gabe, wait!” he said, grabbing his shoulder. “When I said I was falling for you, I really meant it…”  
“Well, yeah, that’s the second time you’ve tripped today, Sam.”  
“No, I meant like this.”  
Gabriel felt Sam’s lips on his for a second time tonight, but this time it was different. It was hungrier, more urgent. Sam slowly parted their lips. "Do you get it now?" He asked.   
"I don't think I do, Samsquatch. I guess you have to show me."  
Sam smirked and pulled Gabriel inside, closing the door and then pressing the shorter man against it in one fluid motion. Gabriel grabbed Sam's collar and pulled him down to his height so he could kiss him again. Sam gripped Gabriel's hips as he kissed him, enough to leave a series of purple bruises where his fingertips had been, while Gabe's hands curled in his hair, creating a perfect balance between pleasure and pain. Gabriel moaned into the kiss and rolled his hips, finding friction not only for himself, but also connecting with Sam's clothed erection. The taller man growled instinctively, hands holding tighter on Gabe's hips. Sam pulled away slowly, in order to tug Gabriel's shirt over his head. Gabe smirked, reciprocating and removing Sam's shirt. He swept his eyes up and down Sam's tanned chest shamelessly. Sam knelt down, undoing Gabriel's belt and sliding down his jeans. Gabriel's breath caught in his throat as Sam eased off his boxers and grinned up through his lashes at him. It was incredibly hot. Gabe groaned as Sam took the tip of his cock into his mouth, teasing the tip of it with his tongue. Sam inched his way down Gabriel’s length agonizingly slowly, causing the shorter man to swear with quite a varied vocabulary. Sam reached the base, finally, glancing up at Gabriel through his eyelashes again. He had his eyes closed, and was breathing heavily, his hands opening and closing into the air. Sam swallowed, the tip of Gabe’s cock brushing the back of his throat. “Fuck, Sam – don’t you have a – fuck – gag reflex?” Gabriel gasped.  
Sam just smirked around the short man’s dick and swallowed again. Gabe moaned quite loudly and tried his best not to fuck into Sam’s mouth. The guy might not have a gag reflex, but he could definitely choke. Instead, he grabbed fistfuls of Sam’s luxurious locks and held. “Sam – oh fuck Sam- I’m close,” Gabriel said between breaths that were getting more and more erratic, before his vision clouded over and stars appeared.   
He was vaguely aware of Sam swallowing around the end of his cock a couple times, as his body jerked in one of the best orgasms he’d probably ever had. As his breathing slowed and his vision returned, he saw Sam undoing his belt and stepping out of his jeans. He grinned. “You might want to step out of your pants, Gabe.” Something about the way Sam said his name made Gabriel think of an animal stalking its prey, and it sent shivers down his spine. Maybe he’d found someone who was as kinky as he was. That could be discussed later (if there was a later), because Sam fucking Winchester had picked him up out of his pants and was carrying him over his fucking shoulder down the stairs to what he assumed was Sam’s bedroom. Sam laid him out on the bed, and then proceeded to remove his own boxers in the slowest (and frankly the sexiest) strip tease Gabe had ever seen done with just one garment. Gabe smirked when Sam climbed onto the bed next to him, making the bedsprings squeak. “Sorry about those.” Sam said awkwardly.  
“Shut up and fuck me, Samsquatch. Let’s see how much more we can make them squeak.” Gabriel winked suggestively at Sam.  
Sam raised an eyebrow, but nevertheless, raised himself onto his knees. Gabriel turned over, getting on his hands and knees shamelessly, and presenting his ass to Sam. Sam was tempted to just lean in and open Gabriel with his tongue, but that could wait until the next time (If there was one). Instead, he leaned over and grabbed the lube from the drawer in his nightstand, pouring a copious amount onto his fingers. He rubbed them together to warm the substance up, so as not to shock Gabe with its coldness. He pushed one finger in, getting a long groan in response. Even though he had just had a great orgasm, courtesy of Sam no-gag-reflex Winchester, Gabriel found himself getting hard again. A shiver rocked his body as Sam found his prostate and skated his fingers over it again and again. Precome was leaking out of Sam’s cock as he reduced Gabe to a babbling mess with just his fingers. “Come on, Sam, just fuck me already!” Gabriel demanded, pushing back against all four of Sam’s fingers.  
Sam laughed and removed his fingers, stroking lube onto himself as Gabe whined and pouted that Sam was taking too long. Slowly, Sam slid into Gabriel, letting out a shaky breath. “Sam, please,” Gabe whined, reaching up for the Sasquatch’s chest (he couldn’t reach).   
Sam obliged him, gently thrusting in and out. “Come on, Sam.” Gabe urged, rocking his hips.   
The moose picked up the pace, building up until he was slamming into Gabriel’s sweet spot every thrust, and a litany of swearing was pouring from Gabe’s lips. For the second time that day, Gabriel came, screaming Sam’s name as he did. Sam came almost immediately after, in a dizzying rush that left him panting and his head spinning around. He extricated himself from the boneless man beneath him and flopped beside him. Gabe brought an arm around to tap meaningless messages in morse (neither of them knew it so who even cared). Sam giggled like a little girl as Gabe drew a heart on his neck, and rolled over to wrap an arm around the much smaller man. In Gabriel’s ear, Sam murmured, “I guess this might be a little late, but I’d like to go on more dates, if that’s…alright?”  
“It’s not alright.” Gabe said.  
Sam’s face fell. “It’s great, you idiot!”  
The sad frown turned into a grin. “You’re so obnoxious, Gabe.”  
“I know.” Gabe said, “But you love it.”  
“I do, yes.”  
“Jeez, Samwich, so formal. We’re not getting married yet – unless you want to?”  
“Shut up.”


End file.
